Fallen Hero
by GryffindorHHR1991
Summary: How will a hidden prophecy change the life of hermione granger and the one she loves?


Fallen Hero

Hermione was standing there, she saw harry she knew it was over, the order had won. Voldemort's body lay there lifeless.

Harry turned and saw Hermione she smiled at him. He ran over to her and hugged him. They embraced and stood there for what seemed hours on end.

When they arrived back at the burrow Hermione went out for a walk. After an hour harry went to find her he found her sitting by a tree overlooking the earth it seemed.

Harry sat down next to her

"Well…" Hermione sighed

"Yeah… I know it's over" Harry said in disbelief

Harry had wanted to explain to Hermione something that was constantly playing on his mind and if there was any time then it's now he thought

"Im not getting back with Ginny" Harry said and Hermione turned

"Why I thought you were head over heals for her?"

Harry shuffled around and then began to explain

"I was until the end of the sixth year, after that I realised that it just wasn't something I wanted in my life I wanted someone who I knew I could spend the rest of my life with"

Hermione looked

"And that person would be" she asked

Harry lost his courage with those 5 words

"Oh… Erm… I don't know really" he said trying to cover his tracks

"Harry after 7 years of friendship do you really thinks that you can still lie to me and me not notice? Tell me who you mean"

Harry was fidgeting again; he wanted to tell her so desperately but didn't want her to react badly to it

"Harry James Potter tell me who you mean" Hermione said in a stern voice

Harry stood up and then Hermione followed she weren't going to let him get away that easy

"Harry tells me who you…"

Before she could finish Harry had turned to her grabbed her and pulled her towards him and kissed her

Hermione after 15 seconds pulled back blushing all over

"The person I mean is you Hermione, you're the only person in my life that has never left my side the one who has always stuck with me throughout everything ive been through the one who I know I could be with forever"

Hermione said nothing for a minute, as Harry was about to walk off she pulled him back and began kissing him again. After 30 minutes both stopped to catch there breathe

"Well that was interesting" Harry said

Hermione giggled

"You have no idea how long ive wanted you to tell me that, Harry I feel the same way I know that there is no chance for me and Ronald but I know that with me and you there is every chance in the world"

Harry smiled and hugged her

"So does this make us a couple?" Harry asked

"I would have to agree Mr. Potter"

As they walked back to the house they spoke about how they felt to each and both felt like there lives were complete again.

When they told Ron about them they weren't sure how he was going to take it but he only wanted the best for Harry and Hermione he hugged Hermione and shook Harry's hand he wished them both all the best in the world.

That night Hermione was asleep in Ginny's room, she was having the strangest dream, she dreamt she was in a cemetery looking over a gravestone, she then felt scorching pains in her arm, she looked to see that she had the death mark; she then turned to see the remaining death eaters bowing to her feet they all said

"We live to serve the Master and Mistress, heir to Lord Voldemort"

Hermione awoke with a startle she got dressed and went downstairs to where Harry was asleep on the settee.

She walked over to him and sat next to him, Harry awoke quickly

"Hermione what are you doing up at this hour?" Harry said putting his glasses on and looking at his watch.

"Bad Dream" She said

Harry then cuddled her to calm her down. Hermione was there for half and hour when Harry said

"Where ever you are ill always be with you"

Hermione smiled and sat up she looked into Harry's eyes. Harry smiled and kissed Hermione, who responded after 15 minutes of making out Hermione said to Harry

"There's a spare room up in the attic, would you like to come up with me?"

Harry looked at her

"Are you sure?"

Hermione smiled and stood up she took Harry by the hand and they went up to the attic, sure enough there was a bed in an empty room in the attic. Harry walked through the door with Hermione he closed the door and locked it so they would not be disturbed

Hermione took out her wand and muttered

"Silencio" the room was sound proofed.

Harry and Hermione then both went to the bed and made love to each other.

During there time asleep together, a group of death eaters had gathered not far from the burrow they were discussing in detail

"Are you sure that the heir is in there?" one said

"Yes the hidden prophecy states the heir of the dark Lord is within the place of peace between them"

"Why her though, she's a Mud Blood"

"Because the prophecy states it, the dark Lord's wishes were for the prophecy to be fulfilled, Hermione Granger is the heir of Lord Voldemort and with this vial (which he held in his hand) she will become the essence of the dark arts she will become Voldemort's processor"

The death eaters then apparated away

The following morning Harry and Hermione went for a walk to spend some alone time together. They went back to the trees were they first kissed and sat there for the day, there were too bust kissing each other to notice that 15 death eaters were now creeping up behind them.

"Why couldn't we do these 7 years ago?" Hermione asked

"If all the pain of the past all the loss and everything else, is for this moment now then it was completely worth it" Harry replied

"I love you Harry" Hermione said

Harry smiled

"I love you too"

The death eaters then surrounded them Harry and Hermione both jumped up

"Great just what we need" Harry sighed

"Quiet Potter we have no interest in you, we are here for the heir of Voldemort" one death eater replied

"Well looks somewhere, because there's no heir here" Hermione replied

The death eaters all laughed

Harry and Hermione both had their wands ready, they counted in unison

"Stupefy!" yelled Harry stunning a death eater

The two then began a battle with the death eaters. Harry noticed how well Hermione was handling herself.

Suddenly Harry was caught off guard and was knocked back by a powerful charm; Hermione saw Harry on the floor and rushed to his aid. But it was too late Harry and Hermione were taken by the death eaters.

Harry woke up in a cell. Hermione was no where to be seen, he was in a damp basement in what seemed to be riddle manor. He couldn't see Hermione anywhere.

"Hermione?!" Harry yelled but his calls were not answered

Harry saw his wand on the table, more than 20 feet away, he knew there was no way he could get that in here. So he waited

After 20 minutes of waiting in worry, two death eaters came into the room

"Where is Hermione?" he yelled

"She is being prepared potter" one death eater replied

"Prepared for what?"

The death eater looked in anguish but did not reply.

Harry sat there and wandered where his love was.

Hermione awoke; she was in a dark room and had been put on a bed with emerald green sheets. She got up slowly and noticed that her outfit had been changed, she was wearing black robes. That hardly covered any part of her body

"Death Eaters, bloody perverts" she muttered to herself

Then three death eaters walked into the room

"Come with us" one said

"Not until I see Harry" she replied

The death eaters were not waiting; she was put into a sleep from a charm cast by one of the death eaters.

When Hermione awoke she found herself sitting on a black chair.

She knew where she was, she was at riddle manor.

Hermione tried to get up but she was bound to the chair

The death eaters all walked in ceremoniously, one held a black box this was placed on a black wood carved table.

One death eater stepped forward

"We stand here today to anoint the next, we stand her today to see the rise of the new dark Lord, the heir of Voldemort, today bear witness as Hermione Jane Granger fulfils the prophecy and becomes the dark Lord's heir"

Hermione sat dumb struck, she was Voldemort's heir? Why her? Why not Harry?

The death eater then took hold of the box and opened it he pulled out a glass orb, a prophecy

It was brought to Hermione and she heard the voice inside it speak

"When the dark Lord falls, another will rise those who do follow shall follow again, the one who helped the fall of the dark Lord, she who comes a new, neither pure or half, she will become the heir, and lead the world into darkness"

Hermione gasped, the prophecy was about her

"No, I don't want to, I wont become his heir!!" Hermione yelled

But the death eaters heard none of it they took the vial from the box and opened it, the substance inside the vial slithered out and quivered towards Hermione, she squirmed, the substance reached her legs, it began to climb up her legs, Hermione felt it as it climb up her chest and over her breasts, it then climbed up her neck and entered her mouth, Hermione chocked and heaved as the substance took control. As Hermione struggled she said 4 words

"I love you Harry" then she lost consciousness the death eaters waited in anticipation as Hermione recovered. She stood up from the chair and in a cold a shrill voice she said

"I am raised, the heir of the dark Lord has become"

Hermione opened her eyes and they glowed a bright green, she walked over to the death eater

"My wand" she held out her hand as the death eater took Voldemort's wand from the box, she held it in her hand and then took the death eater's arm, on his dark mark she touched with her wand and said

"Morsmordre"

The mark began to move and the other death eaters looked as the marks on there arm intensified.

Hermione had begun her alternate destiny

Harry waited as two death eaters entered the room

"I want to see Hermione, NOW!" Harry yelled

The death eaters smiled and unlocked the cell, for some strange reason they gave Harry his wand. He walked into a dark room and then the death eaters all left

"Hermione?" Harry said aloud

"Harry" he heard a cold voice say

He turned to see Hermione standing before him, she was in dark robes and her eyes were shining green

"Hermione what happened to you"

"I am the dark Lord's heir I am his future, and I have taken his power"

Harry felt sick to his stomach; the woman he loved was the heir of Voldemort

"Hermione please don't, I love you"

Hermione looked at him and smiled

"I love you too Harry which is why I killed you yet, im offering to a chance to join me and rule by my side" Hermione said

Harry faced the ultimate dilemma

Did he join Hermione and get the woman he loved but lose everyone else or did he abandon the love of his life and keep everyone else

"I can see your mind Harry I see your thoughts and I know what your thinking, I see your determination and spirit, but I also see something else in you, your tempted by my offer, think about it Harry we could rule the magical community, we could destroy all those who went against us"

Harry said nothing he knew what he was thinking was wrong. He looked at Hermione, he thought about there night together, how beautiful she was and still is and how much he loved her

Hermione walked towards Harry

"Harry, join me and I promise I will succumb to every desire you wish, I can make your dreams come true, I love you and I know you love me too, together we'd be unstoppable our love would be fuel for the destruction of others"

Harry stood and looked at Hermione, he saw the evil in her, but he also saw her love for him, he felt his love piercing him. He kissed Hermione.

Hermione responded and wrapped her arms around him they were kissing for several minutes. After they had pulled apart Harry whispered

"I'll join you"

Hermione smiled and kissed him again.

After half an hour Hermione sat down and Harry walked over to where she was

"Ok Harry if you want to join me then you has to do something for me first"

Harry looked at her but before he asked Hermione told him

"I want you to murder Ginny Weasley"

Harry looked at her he knew he would have to do something but to kill Ginny would be difficult

Hermione sent her death eaters to capture Ginny

Harry sat there for 5 minutes he knew it would take the death eaters at least an hour to capture Ginny

Hermione stood up and walked over to Harry

"Come Harry its time you met the new Hermione"

Harry walked with her, into a bedroom.

Hermione sat on the bed and smiled at Harry

"Do you want me Harry?" she asked

"Yes" Harry replied

"Ok then, as promised, what ever you want done, we'll do"

Harry smiled and closed the door.

Harry's thoughts were becoming darker as he kissed Hermione

Oh my god she is so sexy, who needs Ginny when ive got Hermione, by Christ she's evil, ill do it, I'll kill for Hermione

Hermione smiled, Harry was becoming more evil by the minute

Sure enough an hour later the death eaters returned with Ginny captured, they had taken her wand. Hermione had changed Harry's clothes into black robes; he may as well look the part she thought.

Hermione and Harry both entered the room and the same time, Ginny was shocked she was speechless she could not believe what she saw

As Hermione handed Harry his wand he kissed her with a dark smile

He walked up to Ginny and raised his wand

"Play with her first Harry torture her!"

Harry smiled and thought of Hermione, without hesitation he yelled

"CRUCIO" Ginny screamed in agony as the pain swept through her body.

Hermione smiled as she saw her pain

Harry lifted the curse and Hermione walked over to Harry. She turned to Ginny and said

"You'll never steal him again"

Hermione turned and kissed Hermione

Harry then raised his wand

"AVADA KEDEVRA!" Ginny Weasley lay lifeless on the floor

"Harry well done, you have proven yourself to become my equal"

Harry smiled evilly, he thought to himself

"This is going to be fun"

Harry knelt before Hermione she took her wand and touched Harry's arm with it

"Morsmordre"

Harry gritted his teeth as his arm burnt, after a minute the pain was gone, Harry looked at his arm and saw the dark mark upon his arm, he stood up and Hermione licked his arm.

Harry Potter had become her equal


End file.
